


Midnight Tendency

by JeckParadox



Series: English's Bizarre Adventure [2]
Category: Homestuck, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Stands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeckParadox/pseuds/JeckParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midnight City has always had a problem with organized crime, but since the beginning of the Prohibition Era, mobsters have risen in power like never before. The city has become a warzone of gangs fighting the police and each other, with the citizens of Midnight City caught in the crossfire. And to make matters worse, the leaders of two Gangs have begun to display impossible powers, a power called Stand.<br/>The only thing that can stop a Stand User is another Stand User. It's up to twin siblings Jane and Jake English to defeat both the Midnight Crew and the Felt, or the city will never be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was marched down the hall to his cell, where armed guards stood, never taking their eyes off of him. He grinned cockily, and allowed himself to be led inside. They handcuffed him to the wall, and trained theirs guns on him from every angle. "You will not be escaping this time Slick." the police chief said, holding a pistol himself. Anthony Renegade refused to blink as the door was slammed shut. The iron bars surrounding Slick from every angle. 

'Now that's where you're wrong, you little shit." The mobster said, amused. An invisible blade severed the cuffs, and they dropped harmlessly from his wrists. "Now, I don't have to go through all this trouble..." The iron bar directly in front of him began to bend, invisible fingers digging into the metal. Chief Renegade gave a sharp nod and the guards opened fire, only for bullets to hid an invisible shield that surrounded the mobster and dropped harmlessly. "...But I want to show off a little."

And then, with a green flash, Spades Slick was outside his cage, standing directly in front of Renegade. Without hesitation the Chief fired his pistol, only to look at the bullet held in place in mid-air, less than an inch away from Slick's chest. The next thing he knew, his pistol was in the mobster's hand. "Yanknow, Chief, I'll tell you this cuz' I like you." The gun was crushed by an invisible force, flattened slowly into a near-sphere of metal. "You're out of your league. Any one of the Midnight Crew can escape any slammer you stick us in. The only thing you've got that could keep us in one place now is shooting us." He dropped the chunk of metal that used to be a gun. "And even that doesn't work any more."

The Chief fumed, nearly shaking in his fury. 

"Just keep out of our way." Spades Slick said simply.

"We will get you one of these days Slick. You and every one of these freaks."

"Sure, sure."

* * *

 Renegade sighed, constantly flipping through the phone book, his desk littered with papers and novels about the supernatural. It was growing into an obsession for him now. But nobody could deny the necessity of it now. The few officers that remained at their desks had each seen the power wielded by the mobsters for themselves. The police force had dwindled since the gangs more or less gained control of the city. The only ones who remained were either too stubborn to give up, or were simply trying to keep their jobs in a slowly collapsing economy. 

He wondered if all his research ultimately was useless. Even if he learned what it was that the Midnight Crew and Felt Mob were doing, he had no idea how it was going to help him. Perhaps there was some kind of weakness he could exploit. Sure, Spades Slick was bulletproof and could walk through walls and cut through steel with a knife no one can see, gripped in a just as invisible hand-

But he might have a weakness. After all, the Felt and the Midnight Crew seemed to be unable to finish the other off. It was made a priority for him to identify how these seemingly once-ordinary criminals got these bizarre abilities, then he could too. And maybe with that power the police could finally restore order to the city. 

The his telephone decided that moment to ring. "Midnight City Police Department. Chief Renegade speaking."

 _"I'm speaking as a representative of Skaianet. We are an organization that specializes in the documentation and research of the so-called supernatural."_ The voice belonged to an older woman. _"Several of your attempts to find information regarding a supernatural event in Midnight City have come up on our radar, and we thought it time we contacted you."_

His heart lit up at the sound of that. "Yes I have been looking into everything I could get my hands on. Two of Midnight City's criminal groups have developed unexplained abilities. The closest thing I could find is... some kind of poltergeist. Things that seem to follow around key members of the mob, and give them bizarre abilities. They've used these powers to commit illegal acts of trespassing, theft, jailbreak, murder..."

_"The power of Stand."_

"Stand?"

_"A... ghostly ripple of a Stand User's will. It comes from the phrase 'One who stands by me'." The speaker said. "Stand is a manifestation of the will to fight, and reflects the personality of the User. Unfortunately they are troublesome to deal with, a Stand is incapable of being harmed, except by another Stand. And only Stand Users are able to see Stands."_

"That is how the Felt have managed to counter the Midnight Crew." Renegade said, mostly to himself. "...How does someone get a Stand?"

_"This is something our organization has not had much success in finding out. From what we can tell, it is inherited."_

Renegade frowned. "Unless every key member of two rival mobs happened to have the same grandma, that's not true."

_"Perhaps you're right. After all, we only began studying Stands in the last two years."_

Renegade's frown disappeared. "That means... you have a Stand User working for you? That you study? It would be an act of supreme kindness if you cooperated with us in this matter. Even if only to identify the Crew and the Felt's Stands."

_"I will speak to the two of them on this... Although, I should tell you that they're not employees of the Foundation. They're volunteers in a way. In fact, the Foundation was created to study their father's supernatural abilities, who they seem to have inherited."_

"What does this have to do with anything?"

_"It means that I, just like any poor grandmother, cannot control them. And that you, likely, will not either. But they both have good hearts. As soon as I tell them, I expect they'll contact you."_

"Thank you." He said, putting his full heart into it. "I mean it. These... Stands... have plagued this city for months. Even if this is only the first step, I appreciate it. How soon do you expect them to arrive?"

_"Give it a week or so. You'll know them when you see them."_

"What are their names?"

_"Jane and Jake English."_

* * *

 

 

"Bloody Stands! Dozens of them!"

"I don't see why you're so excited about all this." Jane said, frowning. "It'll be dangerous."

"What could be so dangerous when we've got _Dapper Dueling_ and _Cyan Beast_?" He said cockily. "Besides, this is a proper adventure! We're super heroes Jane! This is what we're meant to do. Clocking bad guys, saving the city, putting our stupendous abilities to the test!"

The girl sighed, her brother had stars in his eyes. "Besides, we'll be working with the police. They're not going to let us _do_ anything. We're kids!"

"Ah hah! And why do we have to let them tell us what we're supposed to be doing! We're the darn magical spunky kid protagonists. They're just the cops! They'll give us some clues, we find the bad guys, I give them the ole Elephant Gun, you poke em' up a bit. We're done!"

"I don't know... I think we should just tell them about the Enemy Stands, and then get out of there. Grandma's being really risky, sending two kids on their own."

"Jane, we're literally untouchable!" He said, laughing. "Between the two of us, there's absolutely nothing that could hurt us." He didn't even bother wearing a seat belt any more, which was a cockier-than-normal move, as _his_ stand wasn't the one that would be able to protect them if the car did crash. She supposed it spoke to his confidence in her. "Besides... look at the two of us, heading into the city to confront shady mobsters, solve a magical mystery with nothing but our wits and our Stands, working with police officers. We're regular sleuths."

"Damn it." He had got her. "Well, if there's something we _can_ do to help..." She smiled, "Alright, alright. But what are we going to do? Just break into mobster headquarters and beat everyone up? I mean... besides you, I've never fought another Stand User." Picking up the small pile of papers on the city and the situation she had been given by her grandmother, written up by the Skainet Foundation. "And this is two rival gangs, apparently with multiple Stand Users in both. They've got numbers and experience on us. We'll be overwhelmed."

"So we be smart about it, that's all there is to it!"

"...We're not throwing our lives away for this though." She said, putting her foot down. 

"Jane, if we don't beat them, who can?"

She hadn't thought about it that way. "Is it our responsibility to take care of every gang in the world then?" 

"No, course not, we'd never get the chance to sit down. Let the police handle criminals. Let Stands handle Stands."

* * *

 "So, what do we have for today Clover?" A sharply-dressed man asked the smaller, giddy man who was just woken from his sleep. 

"Nothing planned sir!" He said happily. "Well, I was planning on heading over to the local watering holes and seeing what I could pick up-"

"None of that." He said, "I'm serious. The Doc' said something was up." 

"When _aren't_ you serious Crowbar?" 

"Never. Now give me something useful. The Doc is being his usual near-incomprehensible self."

_I tell you exactly what I need for you to comprehend exactly what is relevant._

The cue-ball headed puppet appeared out of nowhere, sending shivers down Crowbar's spine. "Sorry." He said in short order. "Just doing what you told me." He looked back to Clover, and glared. "Come on, I want a lead. We've been sitting on our asses for three days. The Midnight Crew committed a robbery at a target I've been looking at for two weeks, and we lost at least three versions of Eggs and Biscuits trying to catch em' at it."

"Fine, fine. Something to make up our losses?"

 _Ah, I will take my leave, then. I trust you will find what I am looking for. Although I do know where it is. Try a map._ The puppet disappeared as quickly and quietly as it entered. 

"City map or something bigger-" but he already was reaching for a city map, tiny green four-leafed clovers dotting the surface of the paper. "Ah, here we are." As soon as he picked it up, all the plants but one shriveled and died. "Entering the city. A-" he glanced to the side, almost at random, and his eye caught a photograph of the Felt in one of their favorite hot rides. A clover was growing from the picture frame. It shriveled, and then two more grew. "car. Brown. The two passengers."

"You know. Despite everything else we can do, you might be the scariest." Crowbar said appreciatively. He picked up the map and took out a pen, dotting the base of the clover, which was already shriveling, with ink. "Alright, we have the location of something of interest." He walked down the hall, dragging Clover behind him on one hand. 

"Hey, let me go! I _was_ in the middle of a nap."

"I've got idiots to find." Crowbar said simply. "Wouldn't it be lucky if I found the ones I needed right about now-" Clover reached to a door knob with a small four-leafed clover growing from it, and walked into one of the many lounging rooms in the manor. Crowbar sighed at the three men inside. "-Looks like I'll be needing muscle, huh?" He let go of the smaller man's arm, and watched the luckiest member of the Felt run off to finish his nap. Or find a diamond or something, Crowbar thought with irritation. Some people got all the luck when it came to their abilities. All he got from the damn arrow was a damn metal stick.

It wasn't even a magic crowbar. It was just invisible, and was there when he wanted it. And that's about it. 

Cans, Matchsticks, and Quarters were playing a friendly game of billiards when he and Clover barged in. "Come on gang." Crowbar said. He held up the map, "Clover's clovers think there's something worth our time on this dot."

* * *

 

Their talk was interrupted by the sudden screeching of tires behind them. An emerald-green automobile was speeding down the road, filled to the brim with nothing but terrifying-looking gentlemen in suits. Jake stuck his head out the window, curious, when a large blue woman materialized and quickly pulled him back into the car, locking his seat belt in place while Jane clambered to the front of the car. 

Their chauffeur was about to yell at her to stay seated when she simply shouted "Look behind us!"

He turned, saw one of the Felt pull out a tommy gun, and quickly sped up. "What do we do?! Do we pull over or-" But like magic, the man found himself lifted into the back of the car, and seat belted in next to Jake. The girl got into the passenger's seat as her Stand gripped the wheel with both hands. 

"Janey! Want me to take out their wheels?" Jake asked, an emerald rifle materializing in his hands. 

"Take out their gun first-" she began, when said machine gun began rattling with the sound of fire. She frowned, and jumped into the driver's seat as she sent her Stand back to block the bullets. The pieces of lead were reflected away from their car harmlessly.  

"That's a Stand!" Growled the driver of the car behind them. 

Jake grinned and raised his rifle, taking the shot, his bullet went flying, it would hit the large gunner's hand and then- He stared in horror as a hulking red beast punched his bullet out of the air, making it disappear. "Oh shit." Jake said simply, before firing again, this time at the car itself, but the Red thing was once again there, the bullet vanishing upon impact.

The driver of the green car narrowed his eyes at the two of them. "Kids..." He said, frowning. "Kids with Stands?" He looked behind him, at the largest man that Jane or Jake had ever seen. "Clock the Car into tomorrow night." He ordered. 

"Okay." The man said, and the red Stand rushed for them, raising its fists menacingly over the kids' car. Jane, in response, forced the car to turn sharply down an alley, lifting the frame with her own Stand to make the turn faster and safer. Unable to make the turn in time, the emerald car shot past them, and the red Stand was forced to follow its User rather than go after the kids. 

"Damn." Crowbar growled, making a screeching turn into another Alley. Matchstick's Stand helped then turn harmlessly, and they powered through, before coming out the other end onto another road. "Damn!" Crowbar shouted once more, looking around. "They can't have gotten far!" 

"Why are we chasin' them anyway?" Quarters asked. 

"I don't know! The Doc told me to check in with Clover, and this is what Clover's plants thought would be a lucky find." Crowbar readjusted his hat, and gripped his namesake in his hand tightly, grabbing a pistol from his jacket with his other hand. "Come on. We're bringing these guys to English."

* * *

[Dapper Dueling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-bnKY83hEAc)

**User: Jake English**

**Power: _Variable_ Speed: B Range: A Durability: C Precision: E Potential: E**

**Abilities**

  * **[Emerald Terror](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yOgrAmnrTT8): Jake summons any kind of gun Jake has seen at will, ranging from a cannon to a tommy gun. He is constantly charging "Ammo". The longer "Ammo" is charged, the more bullets he'll be able to fire from his summoned gun. Approximately ten seconds = one bullet. Thus, for example, to effectively use a Machine Gun he'd have to charge for at least an hour. The bullets act like the appropriate bullet to the gun they were fired from. He cannot curve or control them after he has fired. They will disappear once he switches to a different kind of gun, or calls back his Stand. **
  * **[Elephant Gun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=60Qjl1iyZ4U): Alternatively, Jake can a blast of energy that uses up all his existing "Ammo" from any gun he makes. The blast will have the same circumference as the bullet appropriate to the gun, and how far the blast goes, and how destructive it is, depends on the amount of "Ammo" he had charged when he fired. He is able to control the blast's direction after it has fired, able to turn it around obstacles or follow enemies.**



**Appearance: A green crystalline functional replication of any type of Firearm that Jake has seen fired. He must aim the gun himself, but the guns have no weight, and no recoil.**

* * *

[Cyan Beast](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhP_QTvAeQg)

**User: Jane English**

**Power: A Speed: B Range: E Durability: B Precision: C Potential: B**

**Abilities:**

  * **[Cupcake Girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zvtTVc1s70A): Cyan Beast creates a cup cake, which when eaten by someone will heal the injuries of that person. Doing so causes Jane to feel the pain of the injury she heals. Healing someone from a mortal wound causes Jane to go unconscious for several hours. The cup cakes can be seen by non-stand users, and continue to exist until they are eaten.**
  * **Cyan Beast has super strength and speed, which it uses to swing its large eating utensils destructively.**



**Appearance: A blue-skinned girl of Jane's body type, with a ghostly tail opposed to legs. On it's head is a large three-horned hat. It wears glasses and wields a massive fork and spoon as weapons.**

* * *

[Rhapsody in Green](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4x3DKbvi1Y)

**User: "Clover"**

**Power: X Speed: X Range: X Durability: X Precision: X Potential: X**

**Abilities: Rhapsody in Green creates four-leafed clovers in the place where they would be most fortunate to Clover. They shrivel after two seconds, and always appear where Clover will see or feel them. They are invisible to non-stand users. Clover cannot control where or when they appear.**

**Appearance: Normal four-leaf clover in size and shape.**

* * *

[  **Broken**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mmzhi4T6wtM)

**User: "Crowbar"**

**Power: A Speed: E Range: E Durability: A Precision: E Potential: E**

**Abilities: "When I break something, it stays broken."**

**Appearance: a Maroon-colored ordinary metal crowbar.**

* * *

[Swing of the Clock](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kEGailT_BHs)

**User: "Cans"**

**Power: A Speed: C Range: E Durability: A Precision: D Potential: A**

**Abilities: When struck by SotC, an object is immediately sent into the future up to forty-eight hours, in effect, disappearing until that point in the future.**

**Appearance: A large red-skinned bald humanoid of the same build as Cans, with three white squares in its chest, each square marked with a day's date. The calendar shows the present day, and the next two.**


	2. Chapter 2

"W-What's going on?!" Their poor driver asked, close to tears. "Was that the mob?! How did I get in the back seat?!" Cyan Beast unbuckled the man's seat belt without Jane needing to look over her shoulder. She lifted him up and set him down harmlessly. 

"Come on, let's get out of here." She said, rushing off to a nearby building and hiding behind a shop's sign. Jake followed her quickly, dragging the chauffeur with him. 

"You go hide, call the police." Jake said helpfully, patting the man on the back and moving him into a restaurant. 

"Jake, what are we going to do?!" Jane said, distraught. "We haven't been here five minutes, and we've got a Stand neither of us have ever seen before going after us!"

"And the others in the car could see Cyan Beast as well." He said. "All of them are Stand Users!"

"We're going to die."

"Don't lose heart Jane!" Jake said hopefully. "Look, every Stand has a weakness, we just need to figure out theirs!"

Jane nodded. "Alright... when we turned the corner, that red Stand reached out for us, but wasn't able to grab us, and didn't follow us... so it must be relatively short range."

"Like Cyan Beast." Jake said. "Then we just need to keep him at a distance..." he frowned, "But when I fired on him, he was able to make my bullets disappear." The boy closed his eyes and focused on something no one else could see. "I used those two bullets... but I haven't used them _up_ yet."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "I thought they only stayed around for a little while. Shouldn't they have disappeared?"

"They did... I can feel how long the shot bullets have left before they disappear. Those two haven't ran out yet. In fact, they've stopped!"

"What could it mean?"

"I don't know." He said. "But we need to find out."

"Should we go to the police?"

"What would be the point? They can't stop these guys."

"Then our only option for now is to hide."

Jake nodded quietly in agreement, and the twins began sneaking through the street. The car driven by the mobsters had been going at high-speed up and down the street for about three minutes, another Stand, dressed as a Fireman, was floating nearby the car alongside the big red one. 

"I'm going to try getting to higher ground." Jake said. He gestured to a dilapidated fire escape on the side of one building, "Give me a lift?"

"Sure." Jane said, Cyan Beast lifting him to the edge of its range, setting him on the fire escape. "I'm going to head up from inside!" The boy immediately began to climb, bringing forth Dapper Dueling as he did so in the form of a sniper rifle. As he got to the top of the building he got low to the floor of the roof, and began following the gangsters with his scope. Training his gun on the tires of the car as made another sharp turn, he fired. Neither Stand reacted fast enough to catch it, and the tire blew out, sending the car skidding. Grinning, Jake aimed Dapper Dueling at the hood of the car, firing twice more. Both of the shots, now that they were expecting them, were easily erased by the big red one. 

Without much warning, the firefighter Stand shot towards him like a bullet, swinging its fire extinguisher at him like a club. The cylinder met him dead on the chest, knocking him backwards and sliding across the rough floor of the roof. It reared back to swing again when Jake shifted his Stand into double pistols, firing off quickly and forcing the Stand to back off. "Jane! It's up here with me!"

The firefighter Stand raised its extinguisher menacingly, about to bring it down on him, when a glowing blue spoon the size of a shovel exploded from the floor impacting with the side of the firefighter. The spoon was followed by Cyan Beast, carrying Jane up with it. The firefighter Stand staggered back, but Jane gave it no chance to recover, smacking it over and over with Cyan Beast's spoon. With each blow, a crack appeared on the enemy Stand. Before it could be damaged any more it retreated, disappearing as quickly as it came. "Are you alright?" She asked him, a glowing blue pastry appearing in Cyan Beast's hands, which the Stand offered to Jake. 

"It's fine. I'm fine. You came just in time... it didn't really pack all that much of a punch." He waved off the cupcake, but Jane stared him down until he grabbed it, putting it into his backpack. 

"What are we going to do?" She asked, the car carrying the other mobsters had turned towards their building, and skidded to a park next to it, all four of them getting out and rushing through the door of the building. 

"Well, they can only come up at us, for one thing." He began. "We could ambush them as they come up-"

"But they're immune to your bullets."

"Only if they see them coming!" He grinned, and a crystalline cannon formed in front of him. He dragged it to the far corner of the roof, and knowing what would come next, Jane got behind him. "They have to come up either from your hole, or the stairwell. Or, maybe, they'll make another hole."

"How much 'ammo' have you got?"

"Plenty! Should I blow them all at once? Or handle each of them separately?"

"Phrasing."

* * *

 

"I thought we were supposed to be lucky, boss." Quarters said, as the four of them dashed up the stairwell of the apartment building. The effort they were putting into it making all four men sweat and huff.

"We are!" Crowbar growled. "I told you, Clover's map said to meet these two brats, and the Doc's interested in em'. This'll somehow make up for losing that bank to the Midnight Crew."

"Crowbar- hoo- that girl... she packs a punch as hard as Cans." Matchsticks managed. "Should I go get more muscle?"

Crowbar frowned, his face shifting in concentration. "...No. If I can't do it with just us, then this isn't worth the trouble. Sides' Clover led me to your three maroons. But if this doesn't do anything for us, I'm going to stop putting so much faith into his damn weeds."

Quarters stopped, looking at a light coming from the ceiling. "I'm in range." He said. "Get ready." Clapping his hands together, a silver coin appeared. On one side was a pudgy horned creature, and on the other an etching of a skull. " ** _Eldritch!"_**

The four of them began walking down the steps, when Quarters nodded once more, and held up the coin. Flipping it into the air, he slapped it down on his wrist. Skull face-up. With an audible pop, Jake appeared from thin air. He looked around, shocked, when the big red Stand appeared in front of him. 

"Ten seconds." Crowbar announced, and before Jake could duck, the giant fist slammed into him. He spit up some blood and was flung backwards into the wall. That was when he realized he was chocking. Forcing his eyes open, he stared in horror at the green ribbon held by Crowbar, a ribbon that also seemed to be inside of his chest. "Now, kid. Listen up." He said harshly. "This here's a mildly expensive bowtie. It'd be a shame to get it all messed up. Right now, it's occupying the same space as one of your lungs, and probably some other important stuff. Right now, all it's doing is blocking things. But if I gave it a nice tug, it'd pull all your bloody mess with it when it came out. SO. Here's what we're going to do."

* * *

To her, he had just vanished. Just like his bullets had earlier. Fearing the worst, she had Cyan Beast search in every direction. The Dapper Dueling cannon vanished at the same moment Jake had. She walked over to the hole she had flew through, and looked inside with Cyan Beast's eyes. No one was there, so she dropped back down, letting her Stand lower her so she didn't make any noise as she walked. 

Spying around every corner she moved stealthily down through the building. It was going well, she believed, until she spotted the Fireman Stand phasing through the floor ahead of her, its head turning towards her. Acting quickly, Cyan Beast summoned a massive fork, jamming it into the chest of the Enemy Stand. She winced as it shattered, biting the inside of her cheek, realizing she had probably just killed someone. But that someone had assuredly just tried to kill her, so she didn't allow herself to feel too bad. 

It wasn't like a Stand User could be contained in a normal prison.

* * *

 

"Kid, you're going to shout up to your friend, and have her come down here. You're going to tell her everything's fine, up until the moment we-" He stopped, because at that moment three bloody spots appeared on Matchsticks's chest, and the man was flung backwards before gasping in pain. "-Match!" Crowbar screamed. Letting go of the ribbon, he rushed over to his subordinate. "Shit." He growled. He reached into Matchstick's jacket and pulled out the man's namesake, before giving a flick and setting Matchsticks on fire. "If you can hear me, you dumb galoot, get back to the manor right this second."

The man groaned, but gave a nod before fading away, taking the flames with him. Crowbar summoned his own namesake Stand and held it over Jake's head. "Kid. I think I just ran out of the very last patience I had." Jabbing the bar into the boy's chest, he grabbed the ribbon. "Scream for your friend. Tell her to get down here." He tugged on it slightly, prompting Jake to cough up a bit of blood. "Right now."

"...JANE!" He shouted. "GET AWAY, IT'S A TRAP! JUST RUN, I'LL BE FI- OGH! OH GOD THAT FUCKING HURT."

"That wasn't what I told you to do." Crowbar growled. "Fine. No more Mister nice guy. Quarters, use Eldritch. It'll either bring the girl here, or kill him. I don't care which."

The tall mobster in the green hat gave a solemn nod and pulled out the same coin. Flipping it in the air, he caught it once more. In an instant Jane was there. 

"Wait what-"

"Cans. Five hours." Crowbar ordered. Cans' Stand appeared, and threw a punch at Jane. In response she summoned her own Stand to meet the blow in her place, but she disappeared all the same. 

"What... ugrgghh... did you do with her?" English demanded. 

"Just the same thing we did to you. But longer." Crowbar answered, grinning. "Do him five hours too." He ordered.

The brute nodded once before bringing his Stand's fist against English, making him disappear as well. The boss of the group then picked up the ribbon that had been left behind, untouched, and quickly tied it back into its place on his collar. 

"Shit." Crowbar said, before sighing in relief. "If that whole debacle was us getting lucky, I hate to think what things not going well would look like." Scratching a number 16 into the wood with the edge of his Stand under the spots where Jane and Jake were, he left and began walking down the steps. "Come on. We need to get Biscuits over here with his oven and properly capture these two."

* * *

 Chief Renegade waited impatiently for the two the kind old woman had sent to him to arrive, when the call came. Their driver, in a panic, explained what had happened.

They had already been caught by the Felt. Swearing up a storm, he began gathering his men. If there was ever a time to make a stand against the Stand Users, it was now. Those two kids were likely the last hope for the city, and he would not allow them to be taken so easily.

* * *

[Scratch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3OVpWgisy0o)

**User: "Matchsticks"**

**Power: C Speed: B Range: A Durability: B Precision: A Potential: B**

**Ability:**

  * **Is able to teleport himself or other objects using fire as a gateway. He is not immune to the effects of fire, but he can put fires out with his Stand as well.**



**Appearance: A green-colored humanoid of Matchsticks' build, wearing a green fire-fighter's uniform and wielding a fire extinguisher.**

* * *

[Eldritch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6hDMo_pcaD8)

**User: "Quarters"**

**Power: D Speed: D Range: D Durability: D Precision: D Potential: C**

**Ability:**

  * **Creates coins based off any two objects within his range that he desires.**
  * **By flipping the coin, the two objects switch places.**
  * **If the objects leave his range, by flipping his coin, he can summon one by flipping his coin, whichever lands face-up will be summoned back into the edge of his range.**
  * **If he flips his coin, and the face-up object is already in his range, it explodes. Afterwards, if he flips the coin, and that side is once again up, nothing will happen.**
  * **The coins are physical objects that can be seen by anyone, held by anyone, and are permanent unless intentionally destroyed, at which point the coin disappears and is no longer able to affect the victim. Thus, even if not flipped by Quarters, they have the same affect.**



**Appearance: A silver-colored coin about the size of a quarter. The symbol of whatever objects are connected to either side are engraved onto it. If an inanimate object, it's just a simple engraving of it, if a person, an abstract symbol that represents their identity.**


End file.
